Veo tu sonrisa
by lexie annatsumi asakura kido
Summary: Dedicado especialmente a FAN.ALL por su cumpleaños, espero y les guste, basado en el video de Youtube: de Anna para Hana. ¿Como se sienten Anna y los demás cuando Hana está apunto de nacer, y al pasar los años?


Disclaimer:

-La canción no me pertenece es de Annette Moreno y se llama "veo tu sonrisa"

-La idea no me pertenece, la saqué de un video en Youtube llamado "DE ANNA PARA HANNA" pueden buscarlo así esta hermoso.

-La historia en cambio si es mía.

- Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen son de Hiroyuki Takei, solo los utilizo para hacer un lindo cuento dedicado a una de mis autoras favoritas, amiga, mentora y sensei por su cumpleaños (24 de julio), sin más aquí está, espero que te guste …

Aclaraciones:

* * acciones de los personajes

**NEGRITA- FLASHBACK**

_Cursiva: letra de la canción_

Era una linda tarde que caía en Japón, el crepúsculo avisaba el final de un día más, pero precisamente este no era un día más, no era un día como cualquiera, éste día llegaba al mundo un bebé, si tal vez se piense ¿Qué tiene un bebé que pueda hacer diferente un día, si todos los días a toda hora nacen cientos de bebés en el mundo?, pues bien, la respuesta es que este día nacía el retoño de una familia especial, el vástago de la familia Asakura, el hijo de Anna Kyouyama e Yoh Asakura.

En la sala de espera del hospital se podía ver a un grupo de personas, que hacían antesala a la llegada de dicho bebé, todos estaban impacientes, o al menos todos porque el padre de la criatura estaba de los más tranquilo, y aunque no se pudiera creer el más nervioso era Len Tao, la familia Asakura también se mostraban pacientes, mientras que los amigos de Yoh, estaban a la expectativa:

-Yoh baka! ¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo?, tu esposa está dando a luz y tu eres el que debería estar impaciente y nervioso, no yo.-dijo el chico chino.

-Ah eso! Es porque yo se que Annita es muy fuerte, y ella lo va a lograr, tranquilo, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, porque recuerda que al final, las cosas siempre se arreglan- contestó Yoh con una de esas sonrisas tan características de él.

-Hayyy! *exasperado* no entiendo, yo no sé por qué vine- habló Len. ¬¬´

-Porque yo te obligué y además porque los chicos son nuestros amigos y necesitan nuestro apoyo- parló Jun, quien tenía sobre su regazo una canasta llena de ropita para recién nacido, pañales, utensilios de aseo para el pequeño, biberones, sonajas, chupones, etc, forrada con papel celofán, adornada con un enorme moño amarillo y la figura de una cigüeña cargando un pañuelo del mismo color del moño con su pico .

- A propósito señorita Jun ¿no es demasiado lo que trajo para el bebé? – dijo Tamao

-No, no lo es, créeme yo sé de esto, lo observé cuando nació Len y sé que le van a hacer falta, porque apuesto que por las carreras y la preocupación ni siquiera trajeron ropa para el bebé- parló la aludida

- Oigan es cierto ¿no ya tenían las cosas que le regalamos a Anna en el baby shower?- preguntó Pilika

-Si pero seguramente, por la situación no les dio tiempo- aseguró Manta

-Ay!- gritó Horo quien se había mantenido callado muy extrañamente hasta ese momento- me estas pellizcando, tonto *con cascaditas en los ojos*

-Lo siento- contestó Ryuu- es que me estaba imaginando lo lindo que va a estar ese bebé *_*, don Yoh es muy bien parecido….

*A todos les escurrió una gotita por sus cabezas*

- Ay, ni siquieran me dejan terminar- prosiguió el chico del copete-, y doña Anna es hermosa, que emoción. *_*

-Oigan por cierto ¿ya saben que sexo es?- preguntó Lizherg

-No, Anna no quiso saberlo, y estuve de acuerdo con ella, que sea lo que Kami quiera, pero que venga con mucha salud, y que los grandes espíritus lo cuiden.

-Ahhh! Por eso el color amarillo Jun- dijo Manta

-Si! No sabía si era niño o niña, por eso amarillo.

-Yo si sé que sexo es el bebé, me hubieran preguntado a mi- hablo la abuela Kino, quien se había mantenido en silencio.

-Pero yo te lo pregunté abuela- dijo Yoh,- y no me quisiste decir

-Si Anna no lo sabía tu menos tenías derecho, ella es quien lo lleva dentro no tu.- sentenció la anciana

-Hablando de bebés,¿ les cuento un chiste?- preguntó Chocolove

-¡Ay no por favor!- gritó Len.

-Había una vez un bebé tan feo, tan feo- contó el morenazo- que cuando la madre le preguntó al doctor que era, el doctor le respondió: no se, pero si se mueve lo piso. Jajajaja *agarrándose el estomago de risa*, cuando terminó nadie se rió y Len lo tomó del cuello de su playera y le dijo.

-¡¿Qué acaso no estás viendo la situación y a ti se te ocurre contar tus chistes estúpidos?

-Vamos Len salgamos o te va a dar algo, o también terminarás matando a Chocolove- dijo Horo

-Está bien Hoto-hoto, te haré caso por una vez- dijo el aludido.

Despúes de eso la sala se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el Doctor Fausto salió de la sala de parto, llevaba una cara sombría y muy seria. Todos se acercaron a el, preocupados.

-¿Diganos como está mi nuera?- preguntó Keiko

En ese momento Fausto, se quedó en silencio, y sus facciones cambiaron, por unas más amables.

-Está bien se encuentra un poco cansada, pero es normal, la operación fue un éxito, y el bebé también se encuentra bien.

-Siiiii!* Gritaron todos al unisono*.

-Shhhh! Debo recordarles que estamos en el hospital- les dijo Fausto.

-Gomen *susurraron todos*.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlos?- pregunto Yoh.

-Por el momento no todos, Anna necesita descansar, sólo puedes pasar tu Yoh, en este momento ella ya está en piso y seguramente con tu bebé- sentenció el doctor.

-Muchas gracias Fausto, gracias por salvar a mi bebé y a mi Annita- dijo el castaño

-Es mi trabajo Yoh- parló el aludido.

-¿Entonces puedo pasar?- preguntó el Asakura

-No pierdas más tiempo- dijo el médico-

Y sin más Yoh se encamino a ver a las luces de sus ojos llevando consigo también la canasta que le regaló Jun al bebé y un ramo de rosas que él mismo había comprado.

*En la habitación del hospital*

_Cuando yo mire tu carita_

_Por primera vez_

_Fue una emoción que yo no_

_Pude contener_

Anna se encontraba con su bebé en brazos, estaba recostada y se sentía muy cansada, pero estaba feliz, a pesar del dolor que pasó al ver la carita de su bebé sabía que el esfuerzo había valido la pena, por ver al fruto del amor que ella e Yoh se tenían, una mezcla perfecta de los dos, aun el haber arriesgado su propia vida, no lo cambiaría, todo por ese hermoso ser que tenía en brazos…

**FLASHBACK ANNA**

-Está decidido mi bebé va a nacer en aquí en la pensión Asakura, y quiero que usted sensei, lo traiga al mundo, como lo hizo con Yoh.- sentenció la futura madre ojinegra

-¿No crees Annita que sería prudente que mejor naciera en un hospital? Digo, mi abuela ayudó a mi mamá porque así estaban acostumbrados ellos en Izumo, pero aquí ya no se hace ¿y si algo malo pasa?, o se complica- parló Yoh

-Creo que hay que hacerle caso a mi hijo Anna- dijo Keiko

-¡No!- Sentenció Anna- quiero que sea ella quien ayude a mi bebé así como me ayudó ella cuando me rescató en la nieve, cuando me encontró por primera vez, ella tiene que ser.

- Está bien. Yo lo haré- dijo Kino

El esperado día había llegado Anna aun recordaba como se sentía cuando ya estaba a punto de dar a luz, le dolía mucho, tenían los elementos necesarios y estaba recostada sobre un futón, Yoh estaba junto a ella tomando su mano y realizando con ellas las respiraciones que le habían ducho Keiko y Kino, no sabía si para ayudar a Anna a tranquilizarse y disminuir su dolor o para tranquilizarse a si mismo, todo parecía que estaba bien hasta que la abuela dijo:

-No se va a poder, tiene el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello, tenemos que hacer algo o él bebé se puede asfixiar-

-Yoh llama a una ambulancia rápido- dijo Keiko

-Si!, regreso en un momento Anna- *le dio un beso en la frente sudorosa de la chica y salió de la habitación*

Y eso fue lo ultimo de lo que Anna tuvo conciencia, puesto que se desmayó, pero lo que no vió fue que la ambulancia llegó inmediatamente por ella, los paramédicos le dieron los primeros auxilios, le pusieron un suero, y trataron de detener la hemorragia que tenía, cuando recobró la conciencia, sintió una luz cegadora sobre su cara, parpadeó varias veces confusa, tratando de recordar que le había pasado y de reconocer donde estaba, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba en el quirófano de un hospital, en ese momento escuchó la voz de alguien muy familiar:

-Anna, soy Fausto, necesitábamos que recobraras la conciencia, te voy a poner la epidural para que te anestesiemos la parte inferior de tu cuerpo, necesito que dobles tus rodillas hasta que toques tu pecho, y no te muevas, te va doler, así que no te muevas, si lo haces la aguja te puede causar daño en la columna vertebral y dejarte paralitica de por vida, por favor Anna aguanta.

En ese momento Anna sintió el dolor físico más grande de su vida, escuchó cuando la aguja tronó al incrustarse en su columna vertebral y sintió como algo fresco recorría la parte baja de su cuerpo, entonces unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Estaba tan cansada y podía sentir como si le tocaran el vientre delicadamente cuando el doctor cortó con el bisturí, como revolvían en lo profundo de su ser para poder sacar a su bebé, hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación y eso la espantó.

_En mi dolor_

_Te recibí y te abrasé_

_Prometí cuidarte_

_Y amarte hasta el fin_

-Mi bebé-*exaltada* mi bebé ¿Cómo esta?, dime Fausto.

En ese momento no tuvo que oir la respuesta puesto que escuchó el llanto de su pequeño, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba y Anna exhaló muy fuerte, por el susto que se había llevado, vió como los demás doctores limpiaban a su bebé, lo pesaban, lo examinaban, todo para que confirmaran que estaba en optimas condiciones, en ese momento le dijo Fausto:

-¡Felicidades Anna! Tu bebé está muy sano, pesó 3 kilos con cien gramos, mide 50 cm, y está totalmente saludable.

Inmediatamente después le mostraron a su bebé envuelto en una sabanita.

-Adolorida y con la voz cansada- es precioso mi bebé, es… hermoso, prometo cuidarte desde ahora y parar siempre, te amo mi bebe, mi pequeñ…

Al instante Anna lo besó en su frente y se lo quitaron para llevarlo a los cuneros, y quedó inconsciente, se desmayó de nuevo..

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK ANNA**

En ese instante, unos pequeños toquidos en la puerta sonaron que la hicieron regresar a la realidad.

-Pasa- dijo la ahora madre.

-Hola Anita- le dijo Yoh- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ahora ya bien- le contesto la aludida- ¿quieres conocer a nuestro bebé?

-Claro,*se acercó Yoh*- es hermoso, espera, o debería decir hermosa

*Anna sonrió*- No, estás en lo correcto es **HERMOSO, **nuestro pequeño bebé.

¿Y ya te decidiste por el nombre?- preguntó Yoh

**FLASHBACK YOH**

Una tarde Anna e Yoh se estaban sentados debajo del árbol de la pensión Asakura el castaño en el suelo y la rubia en una silla mecedora, se encontraban discutiendo por algo…

-No, ¿Qué te parece si es niña la llamamos Natsumi?- dijo Yoh.

-¿Nastumi?- Preguntó Anna-

-Si, Natsumi me gusta, bello verano, la estación que más amo- parló el castaño

-No, no me gusta, ¿Qué tal Kino?; a tu abuela debemos agradecerle lo que hizo por mi, por haberme elegido para ser tu esposa, sin ella, ahora no estaría embarazada.

-Bueno eso si- contestó Yoh

-¿O que tal Keiko?, como tu madre- volvió a preguntar Anna

-¿Y si es niño?- ahora insistía Yoh.

-MMmm *pensando* ¿Qué tal Mamorou?

-¿Mamorou?, ¿protector?, mmm, no no me gusta, además ¿por qué Mamorou?- preguntó Yoh

-Es que así se llama el actor de mi dorama favorito- contesto Anna.

-No entonces no- dijo el chico

-Va a ser un niñpo eeee, de eso estoy segura- dijo la chica

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Yoh.

-Instintos de madre, Yoh- sentenció Anna

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-**Ya vez, te gané Yoh- *sonriendo* dijo Anna- te dije que era un niño

-Si, tienes razón-habló Yoh con una de esas sonrisas tan suyas- a propósito ¿ya sabes su nombre?

-Si, **HANA, HANA ASAKURA- **parló Anna

- Entonces ¿puedo cargar a HANA, Anna?- preguntó Yoh

-Claro Yoh- *pasándole al bebé*

-Es la mezcla perfecta de nosotros Anna, tus facciones, la forma de mi cara, tu cabello en forma y color, la forma de mis ojos con el color de los tuyos, es perfecto

Los días transcurrieron y Anna salió del hospital, estaba muy agradecida con todos por haber estado al pendiente de ella e irla a visitar al hospital, aunque no le exteriorizaba los demás lo sabían.

Pasaron los meses y los chicos la iban a visitar, algunas veces las chicas ayudaban a cuidar a Hana, Ryuu ayudaba con la comida y Manta con el aseo, pero siempre estuvieron con ella. Le encantaba saber que su hijo estaba rodeado de gente que lo amaba…

-Me toca cargar a Hana, Jun- dijo Pilika

-Está bien- dijo resignada Jun *entregándole a Hana*

-Yo también quiero cargar a Hana-kun- dijo Tamao.

- No yo quiero cargar a mi sobrino consentido- parló Len

-No es cierto es mi sobrino- dijo Pilika

-No, es mío- contestó Len.

Y así empezaron a discutir Pilika Y Len.

-Ni siquiera son mis hermanos ni son hermanos de Yoh, literalmente ninguno de los dos es su tio- sentenció Anna para acabar con la pelea.

-Ahora que lo pienso dijo Len- Va siendo hora de que me hagas tio, Jun.

-¿Queeee? *escupiendo el té que estaba tomando* no aun no, soy muy joven Len.

-Pero si quieren yo ayudo- dijo Horo

- Ayy! Si no Hoto- hoto, por algo te dicen así.

Al pasar el tiempo el bebé aprendió nuevas cosas a gatear, llevándose todo a su paso, a caminar, cayéndose muchas veces, a balbucear, etc.

_Veo tu sonrisa_

_Y me enloquece_

_Y cuando tú lloras_

_Me duele el corazón_

Un día el pequeño jugaba en el patio mientras Anna cocinaba algo, puesto que Yoh aun no llegaba de hacer las compras al supermercado con Amidamaru, Anna se quedó mirando a su hijo, que se levantó para tratar de correr tras un pajarito, que se había posado en la rama de un arbusto, al verlo Hana sonrió; como amaba la rubia la sonrisa de su hijo, era idéntica a la de Yoh, una cosa más que agradecía que su hijo hubiera heredado de su esposo, aunque había heredado el carácter de su madre, puesto que cuando pedía algo lloraba hasta conseguirlo, cuando él quería en el momento que quería, en eso estaba pensando cuando Hana desapareció de su vista y escucho un llanto, corrió alarmada buscándolo, y lo encontró en el suelo son un chichón en su frente, pues se había estampado de bruces contra el suelo, el verlo llorar le dolía, ella no quería que sufriera, de hecho, si por ella fuera lo tendría en una burbuja encerrado, para que nada le pasara

_Quiero darte el calor_

_Que tú necesites_

_Y con mi corazón darte el cariño_

_Que te he prometido_

Levantó al niño del suelo, y lo llevó adentro, trató de calmarlo, lo acunó en sus brazos, a lo cual el niño dejó de llorar, dándole su calor de madre, y se aseguró de que siempre se lo daría cuando lo necesitara, pero sobre todo darle el cariño que juró cuando lo vio la primera vez.

_Me alegras el corazón_

_Al verte yo crecer_

_Te miro jugar y quiero_

_que así siempre estés_

Un día Anna estaba mirando un dorama cuando escuchó unos gritos de diversión en el patio, se levantó a ver y escuchó:

-Vamos ottou-san, enséñenme cómo hacerlo, onegai,- dijo Hanna de 6 años

-No Hanna ya te dije que no- contestó Yoh.

-Siempre me cuentas tus hazañas peleando con tus amigos, y lo de los guerreros y el torneo de shamanes, onegai- volvió a pedir el niño

-Si te enseño tu madre nos mata- dijo el castaño, mejor te cuento lo que tu madre era capaz de hacer.

-Hai!- Gritó Hanna

-Ojalá nunca desarrolles nuestros poderes Hanna o por lo menos espero que no los necesites nunca- habló para si misma Anna,- te quiero ver feliz, y que estés en paz, sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia hijo

_Mi corazón siente un orgullo_

_Que me das_

_A la vez tristeza porque_

_Sé que un día_

_Te marcharas_

Cuando Hanna entró a la secundaria, la escuela privada se Shinra, Anna estaba muy feliz, su hijo llevaba excelente calificaciones, y eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa, que un Asakura dejara en alto el nombre no por pelear, o ser el mejor shaman sino por ser muy inteligente, siempre cuidaría a su hijo, aunque sabía que un día, como un ave tendría que volar y formar un nido por si solo con la que desde antes de nacer había sido escogida para él, para ser su esposa y mantener el legado de los Asakura, Anna III, y ese día se acercaba mas día con día, pero sabía que el estaría feliz, por algo ella la había escogido, porque siempre querría ver su sonrisa…

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti , Feliz Cumpleaños!, ya se que es mañana peor mañana no podré subirlo, ahora de regalo de cumpleaños mío, actualizarías tu fic, eso espero, Dejen un lindo review, con su critica. Arigatou. Ah! Por cierto pasado mañana (25 de julio) es mi cumpleaños, felicítenme! Si como tú dices, ahora voy a ser una anciana de 18 años, y yo tampoco quería llegar a esta edad buuu!

Matta ne! Bye-bye


End file.
